


High and Free

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Relaxing is what is needed, and a little help is also needed





	

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt here: http://anxious-char.tumblr.com/post/156154587547/anywhom-im-gonna-indulge-in-some-garbage-rn

“You know what you could use? A blunt.” Simon said as he flopped himself onto Jace’s bed, they were no longer at each other’s throats anymore which is a good thing in Simon’s mind. “Because you’re very strung and you need to you know, _relax_ sometimes.”

It was silent for a few seconds, and Simon turned his head to look at Jace who was changing his shirt, his eyes looking at Simon with a curious look in his eyes. “I _relax_.”

“Training is not relaxing Jace.”

“It is for me. Training is something I’ve done for so long; it’s relaxing to me to.” Jace replied with a shrug of his shoulders, sitting on his bed next to Simon’s feet. Silence started to form over the two as it seemed that Simon had dropped the topic. Letting out a small sigh Jace decided to start it up again. “Honestly, I’ve never tried the stuff before?”

Simon propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at Jace. “Well if you wanted to try, I can get some and I’ll be with you.”

“Yeah, I would give it a try.”

“Cool, I’ll get everything then.”

**

It had taken Simon an hour to get everything that they needed; he wasn’t exactly _new_ to this. He still had a few contacts in his phone from before all of this Shadowhunter business had interfered with his college life. Simon had rolled the blunt, and took the first drag before he held it out to Jace who had taken it between his fingers. Jace takes a drag a few seconds later, but it was seconds later and he was coughing out the smoke. Simon takes hold of the blunt before it can have the chance to fall to the ground, a laugh coming from his mouth as Jace was still coughing. A shit-eating forming on his lips as he cough recovered.

“You need to know, that I’m not going to let you live that down.” Simon spoke as he lifted the drug to his lips, taking in a drag again. Slowly he let the smoke out in a long train out of his mouth. A few minutes pass and Simon’s mind was wondering, it was, moving its self into situations and he wasn’t sure if he spoken out loud when he suggested “Shotgun, we should try that.”

The look of determination Jace’s face was all it took for Simon to realise that he had said the words out loud, and he’s mentally cursing himself as Jace takes another drag only to end up in a coughing fit again, holding the blunt out to Simon who takes it with a smile upon his lips. Once Jace recovered, he let out a defeated sigh and accepts Simon’s offer. The pair readjusts their positions so that Jace was sitting right in front of Simon. Taking in a long drag Simon then leaned in close to Jace, who did the same and slowly a light cloud of smoke made its way past Simon’s lips into Jace’s mouth.

A smile spread across Simon’s lips as he realised how close their face’s were, his eyes going down to look Jace’s open mouth. Simon licked his lips, and then he felt Jace pull him into his lap and now they were that bit closer so that they no longer need to lean in, it was nice sitting like this, in Jace’s lap. “Another hit.” Jace’s words came out soft, and Simon could tell that he was relaxed, and that made him happy.

Not wanting to disobey, Simon took in another long drag and repeated the process. He was looking into Jace’s eyes as he let the smoke flow from his mouth into Jace’s, then it happens, he’s not even to sure who leans in first but honestly that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because now he was kissing Jace, sure it wasn’t the prettiest or neatest of kisses, and it was pretty messy if you wanted to describe it. But, nonetheless he was enjoying it. They pulled apart so that Simon could put out the blunt in the ashtray that was nearby before he’s threading his hands through Jace’s hair and pulling him into another kiss.

Jace’s hands rested upon Simon’s hips, holding him there as their lips met again. They’re high and making out, but neither of the boys care, because it’s nice and its letting them relax for the moment instead of worrying about all the problems they are going to face in the morning.


End file.
